The Child that will never be
by mcgirl
Summary: This is about a girl named Patricia who was meant to be born. Chapter 2: She escapes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
My name is Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell Turner I am named after my two grandmothers. I really do not know my age because age has no meaning in this time and place. If you asked my mother who I was, she would not know and say that you were crazy, that she never had and never will have a child with Cole Turner. He is after all dead and not coming back. I was the child that was supposed to be born, but never was. I know what you are thinking, that I am the Source's child, when Cole was possessed by the source. Well obviously I was not the son that was going to be born to them, that was someone else. He is lucky he is gone and I am still stuck here. I have tried to escape many times, but I never have, but at the same time I will never give up. I so much wish to go to the real world, the world that I was supposed to be born in. It was my destiny for me to be born, but my mother did not think so and to some extent my father even though he loved my mother as much as life itself. She broke it off with my father, later she and my aunts vanquished him, ending my life, before I was even born, before I could of done anything and helped other people. I however was not as lucky as my brother in dieing I live in an alternate dimension, by myself. People whether, witch, mortal, or demon who were suppose to be born, but are not born go to a dimension like this. We are cursed to live a life of loneliness, a life without a mother and father. This is worse then the wasteland, worse then hell. No one could imagine what this place is like without living here. My cousin Chris was lucky, he almost suffered the same fate as me, but luckily Piper and Leo got their act together and had a one-night stand to produce Chris and possibly even more. You ask me, how I know this, well I am tortured constantly by their lives, by the images of their lives now and what destiny could have brought and what destiny left out. I am cursed to live here for eternity that is the consequence the children who were not born, the children that will never be live through.  
  
Concluding Info: If you want me to continue with Patricia's story, please read and review. If enough people review I might put the charmed ones and others in it as well to find her and maybe set destiny straight. Please read and review. 


	2. Hey Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters on the show.

Information: Chris is still on the show

Halliwell Manor

Early Morning

Phoebe woke up gasping for air. She saw a little girl with her hair and Cole's eyes screaming out for help. That was impossible though because Cole had been dead for about a year. She kept calling for help, that she needed to escape but she was trapped there. She wanted so much to help her but it was impossible. She realized though that today was the day that they had vanquished Cole. That must have been the reason she had that dream. She tried to go back to sleep but all she saw was that face and she haunted her.

Alternate Dimension

Patricia decided to say another spell and maybe it would work but she highly doubted it. "The blood of the Halliwell's, Warren's, and Turner's runs through my veins, let me come to my family so that they can see and love me." Nothing happened for awhile and then white lights surrounded her.

Halliwell Manor

All the Halliwell's were eating breakfast when they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. They ran or orbed upstairs to see what demon had come this time and interrupted their lives. They saw a young girl who could be no more then eight lying on the floor. "Chris, is she from the future as well," Piper said. She was glad Chris was there but one future child was enough for her right now. "No," I don't recognize her at all," he said. After a few moments she got up and said "mom." She was shocked that she made it here but was very happy.

This was the little girl Phoebe saw in her dreams. The unknown girl ran to her and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm here after trying for so long," she said. "Who are you Paige said." "I am Phoebe's daughter Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell Turner," she smiled. "Cole came back in the future and we had a daughter, but why does Chris not know you and how," Phoebe said.

"Well technically I don't exist, thanks to my family here" looking specifically at Paige. "You killed dad and thus doing so you killed me, which I am still mad about. I can't believe I escaped," she said smiling. "You come from the dimension where children who are supposed to be born don't because of a change in the future," Chris said. "Exactly Chris, be glad your parents got your act together or you would be there with me," she said. "Chris go up there and find out what is going on," Piper said.

"Where are you from again" Phoebe said. "I come from a place from a place I consider Hell," she said. "Well if you are Cole's daughter, that makes sense," Paige said. "Not Hell literally but we are isolated from everyone and have to survive on our own. The worst part is that we get to see what are families are doing now that we are not born, it is really depressing" she said sadly.

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast," Phoebe suggested. "That would be great" she said shimmering down to the kitchen. "How did you know where the kitchen is," Piper said. "I live in the exact same house you do except in an alternate reality" she said.

Paige still did not trust her but did not want to say anything. "Don't make judgments on someone before you even get to know them Aunt Paige," she said. "I did not say anything" Paige defended herself. "I can read minds and have the power of empathy as well as levitate so don't try to put anything past me. I may look eight but I know more then my age suggests." "How do you know that Phoebe and I do not like you" Piper said. "Obviously mom always loved me, I was her miracle she said once and you Aunt Piper were always my favorite aunt and gave me the benefit of the doubt until I proved that I did it. You never had any girls so I sort of became your daughter when mom or dad were not there. Aunt Paige once said I was the devil incarnate and tried to vanquish dad and me once, not very fun" Patricia said.

"How do you know that if you were never born," Paige said annoyed. "We get to see what our life would be like if we were born" she said. "Can I talk to the two of you in private" Paige said looking at her sisters. "Sure" Phoebe and Piper said. "I don't trust her and I don't think you should either. Have you gotten anything off of her Phoebe" Paige said. "I truly believe that she is telling the truth Paige and if she is my daughter we must help her. It is terrible what happened to her, and I will try to save her at all costs if she is my daughter," she said emphasizing the word daughter. "I have to agree with Phoebe here Paige, sorry" Piper said. "I'll talk to you later, I'm out of here. It is sad when you trust a stranger and not your sister" Paige said.

Chris orbed back in and he said "I have information on Patricia, it is important" Chris said.

Concluding Info: Chris tells them some of the information and they try to find a way to fix the future.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters wb does

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters.

Chris orbed back in and he said "I have information on Patricia, it is important." "So, what is the information about" Phoebe said. Patricia is the only one that can save the future. For some reason she has influence on Wyatt or Wyatt knows that she is more powerful then him and no one can defeat her. She will be either a powerful source of good or evil," he said. "I know you are not telling us everything Chris, what else is there" Phoebe said. "She probably turns evil ,that is what he is not telling us" Paige said.

"No, she will be a great source of good. Anyone who focuses on her can feel the amount of power that is in her, can I talk to you Patricia for a second," Chris said. "Sure," Patricia said leaving the room.

"That was all I was told, what else is there" Chris said concerned. "I told them that Aunt Piper treated me like her own child because my parents died. Witches or humans were never meant to have a child that has any demonic blood in their child. Mom dies a few hours after I am born and dad dies when I am three. He sacrifices his life to save me. I don't really remember them that much, only by seeing mom when she was pregnant and dad for the first three years of my life," she said. "I am so sorry Patricia," he said. "There is nothing you could do about it but you and Wyatt always treated me like the little sister you never had and I am thankful about that," she said on the verge of tears. He pulled her in his arms and hugged his younger cousin.

Concluding Info: I know this is short but the next chapter will be longer and Cole might appear.


End file.
